


The Cure

by toseetheplaceofnomorestars



Category: Gemini Rue
Genre: Cyberpunk, F/M, Science Fiction, azriel odin - Freeform, delta-six, epsilon-five - Freeform, gemini rue - Freeform, indie games, sayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toseetheplaceofnomorestars/pseuds/toseetheplaceofnomorestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Barracus, Azriel is slowly learning about himself. Together, he and Sayuri work to try and get both the juice and the cure out of the hands of the Boryokudan for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first official Gemini Rue fanfiction ever posted to Archive of Our Own (and also tumblr; I /am/ the Gemini Rue tag).
> 
> Don't hate me ;_;

He wondered if this had once been a familiar sensation, the one of firm ground under his feet. God knew it only seemed unusual now. How long had they been in space before finally coming back (back? had he been here before?) to Barracus? He didn't like to ask. He didn't like to say much of anything. When he did, Kane never liked to answer.

Kane didn't like to stay in one place. Azriel (was that his name?) felt guilty for holding him back. "Go," he would say, and Kane would just look at him from his weary eyes and shake his head.

It was hard trying to be a person he didn't remember, but he did it for Kane's sake.

The pilot had finally taken off. He was headed for Taurus. Azriel didn't know why. He supposed it didn't matter.

Was it always so goddamn rainy on Barracus? It seemed like it never ended. It soaked through his coat (he really should get a new one, had he always liked this shade of green?) and made his hair stick to his face.

He was glad to finally get inside (Hibiscus Highrise, so familiar... had he once lived here? no, Matthius... Balder? he didn't know anymore) and forced a weak smile at the receptionist.

What apartment did she live in again? 2A? 4E? No, those weren't right. Where had those numbers come from?

3B, that was it.

He began up the staircase (elevators scared him. had everything always seemed so intimidating before?) wondering what he would say. Why was he even coming here?

He still hadn't figured it out, so when she came to the door at his knock, he just said what he always did when he saw her.

"Thank you."

There was a pause and Sayuri rubbed at one of her eyes with the palm of her hand (tired? exasperated?). "Right, yeah. Azriel, what are you doing here?"

"Kane left."

"Yeah, I know. He called me." She sighed and stepped out of the way. "Come on in."

"I wouldn't want to intrude. You look tired."

"Azriel, shut up," she gave a slight laugh and shut the door behind her, shaking her head.

She fell into a chair by the console and Azriel discarded his sopping jacket, hanging it on the hook on the back of the door.

"How are you?" he asked as he carefully perched on her sofa.

"Exhausted," she admitted.

"Any leads on the cure?" Azriel said softly, though his attention was elsewhere. He looked around the room distractedly. These apartments seemed so small. His eyes fell on the console. They were everywhere. What if they were cataloging your every action?

"No," she replied, drawing his attention back to her. "I'm positive the Boryokudan are keeping it for themselves. It's just a matter of finding it."

As far as Azriel understood, the juice didn't have any positive effects, so why would the Boryokudan keep it? Why would they need the cure for themselves? "I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Why would they use the juice? Why would they need the cure for themselves?"

"They do it to get high, Azriel. And they do it to keep the cure out of the hands of the public." She stood up, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans and heading to sit by Azriel, spreading out her research notes on the coffee table.

When had her hair gotten so short? Azriel was having difficulties keeping track of time, when Kane so regularly reminded him of times he didn't remember.

"I want to help." He remembered Kane telling him he had not been so hesitant about everything in the past, so instead of waiting for her to respond, he leaned forward to grab the notes.

Almost instantly, Sayuri's hand snapped around his wrist. Azriel only managed to read a few words on the sheet before she took it from him. "That's not the right one," she urged, folding it up and stuffing it in her pocket.

"Center 7? Sayuri, what is that for?" The suspicious hint to his voice crept into it, and something felt familiar about it as he continued. "Center 7 is gone, Sayuri. You and I both know it."

"It's nothing, just an old paper."

Azriel couldn't tell if she was lying or not (had he been able to before?). She was good at being elusive like this.

"Anyway, sure, you can help, but we'll start tomorrow, okay? It's too late now."

There was a silence, and Azriel was used to it, but he didn't like it.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him (did she genuinely want to know or was she just breaking the silence?).

"Better this week." The answer was truthful. "Some things are starting to feel familiar again."

"Did you talk the elevator?"

"I said some things," he said with a brief, low chuckle. "It's stupid, really," he added with a shake of his head.

"Nah, it's not. Pretty normal around Center 7 from what I recall..." Silence again. The subject of the "rehabilitation center" was a tricky one. It was best avoided at all costs.

"What else is familiar?"

"The feel of the apartment, the sound of my own voice. The taste of foods." A pause. "You."

"Yeah? What about me?" She seemed interested and skeptical at the same time, one eyebrow raised.

"Your attitude. Your... air of mystery."

"Mystery, huh?" She stood now, sliding between him and the coffee table and heading into the kitchen. "Want anything to drink? Kane's got the fridge stocked with beer. Foul shit in my opinion."

"Sure," he nodded (did he even like beer?). She returned with a bottle and he cracked it open, frowning after taking a swig. He set it back down on the table (apparently not).

She laughed. "Coffee then?"

"Yes, please."

"How d'you like it?"

"Extra sugar, no cream," he said automatically. Remembering tastes was getting easier by the minute.

"Funny, I had you pinned as a guy who liked it black."

For all Azriel knew, he could have liked it black in his past. It's not like he would remember. Instead of saying that, however, he just shook his head. "I don't think so. Too bitter that way."

They had their coffee (she liked hers black) without speaking. When Azriel finished, he stood and stretched. "Thank you for the coffee. You should get some sleep. I want to start first thing in the morning." This was also truthful. The thought of working against the Boryokudan was appealing in itself, a sort of vengeance, but something about solving mysteries was just as intriguing.

Kane would be proud of him.

"You could stay," Sayuri suggested. "Whenever one of us gets up, we could wake the other up and get started right away."

"Nah, I shouldn't. I'll come over in the morning when I get up."

He felt her hand brush against his as she reached to grab it. "Azriel."

He quickly stepped away, watching as she lowered her hand. "Don't," he said lowly. "I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
